


【DamiJay】【授權翻譯】至美臻善 Beautiful and Good

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Flashpoint - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Jason Todd, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: Damian如同所有人，無法決定自己的出身。但是Thomas Wayne即使在Ra’s和Talia死後，都沒有原諒過他們所犯下的罪，以及那罪的產物──Damian。Jason的第一次人生有個糟透了的開始，和一個甚至更糟的結局。當他擁有第二次人生時，出於某種原因，他決定活出生命的最大價值。他要向某些人展示：即使這個世界很糟糕、無情的地方，也有它美麗與良善之處。





	【DamiJay】【授權翻譯】至美臻善 Beautiful and Good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful and Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917625) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



> 作者Notes
> 
> 這是我想寫很久了的東西（這個世界需要更多的DamiJay和神父桶）。雖然我最後寫這篇的動機是因為一張我現在找不到的圖（我想那張圖應該其實是BruJay但是因為領子的關係看起來得很像Damian，如果我找到會貼網址）。
> 
> 我從來沒發過我寫的任何東西，並且這是我第一次嘗試寫肉（雖然這章並沒有）。這個故事為了方便忽略了任何Ra's在閃點裡被提到或出現的可能。我用了一些讓Damian在這個世界能夠存在，畢竟Bruce死了，Thomas和Talia的孩子又不可能是Damian。標題是〈閃點世界#2〉裡Jason對Traci說過的話。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者Notes
> 
> 請不要被爺爺和桶這對的tag嚇到，他們完全是過去式。不然這修羅場……

　　這不是一個提醒。不像陳列在照片前面那把槍。 _那_ 把槍。不，他存放在冰箱裡的那個小瓶子不是為了提醒他任何事。它更像是一個承諾。嘛，也不算是一個承諾。他從來沒真的想過去用它。使用它感覺是……錯誤的。違背自然法則、當面嘲諷上帝的那種 _錯誤_ 。但它的存在一直是一種慰藉，至少他 _可以_ 用它，如果他真的太過於渴望、如果有一天他終於無法再承受痛苦的重量。

 

　　他瞪著空無一物的冰箱，憤怒在他的血管裡沸騰，失去的強烈痛苦幾乎要撕碎他的胸膛。放在小保險箱裡各式價值連城的珠寶和裝著一千萬現金的袋子都沒被動過。蝙蝠洞裡唯一被偷走的，是裝著他兒子血液的小瓶子。

 

　　失去那小瓶子的痛苦難以承受，感覺就像是再一次失去他的兒子一樣。他感覺到自己心臟因為憤怒用力跳動著，用力到就像是有人抓住他的心臟，然後放開，再抓住，再放開。在他意識到之前，他的拳頭已經穿過了冰箱的玻璃門。他甚至感覺不到拳頭上的割傷和因為他用力將冰箱掃落在地而流下指關節的鮮血。

 

　　他摧毀了他能看到的所有東西（除了放著那把槍和那張照片的架子），直到整個蝙蝠洞裡像一片廢墟。他雙膝跪地、肩膀緊繃、呼吸粗重；淚水匯積在眼眶即將落下。

 

　　他深吸一口氣，垂下肩膀。有人將會付出以生命為名的代價。

 

 

 

　　高譚市令Damian煩躁，即使這同時也是他最喜愛的城市之一。他喜歡高譚很多部分：尖銳高聳的哥德式塔樓和如浪潮般淹沒城市的霓虹燈形成極端的對比；白日虛偽的榮光在城市遁入黑夜後，浮動的光影之下是深不見底的黑暗；還有它的污穢、暴力與高譚人基因裡的固執──畢竟這個城市給了他們那麼多離開的理由，他們卻還是留了下來。即使高譚有這麼多讓Damian享受之處，這裡還是有那麼個東西他無法躲避、有那麼個東西讓他不能順心來去。

 

　　那個「東西」從他的座車離開他的私人停機棚就一直監視著他；在他下午走出他在高譚宅邸散步時一路尾隨他。那個東西在暗處和陰影中移動著，彷彿它不知道Damian知道它的存在。

 

　　Damian在一條散發著惡臭的小巷口停下腳步，雙手抱在胸前，看向過於黑暗的陰影嘆了口氣。

 

　　「TT。」他輕蔑地說，「我開始覺得非常、非常煩了。」是真的非常煩。上次Damian來高譚的時候認真考慮過直接殺了男人讓一切了結。二十年已經差不多夠了。

 

　　蝙蝠俠站到對街賭場投射出的粉色霓虹燈光中。「你在高譚市做什麼？」他質問道，聲音低沉。

 

　　Damian的嘴角彎出殘忍的弧度，「拜訪家人。」他隨意地回答，彷彿在談論天氣。

 

　　蝙蝠俠挺直身體，咬緊牙齒，每條肌肉都緊繃起來。Damian讓自己沉浸在年長的男人的不悅片刻。蝙蝠俠是那麼容易被激怒──即使他還沒跨開雙腳、將身體轉換到戰鬥模式。Damian的身體左手已經防禦性地舉起，右手隨意地搭在綠色斗篷的扣子上。

 

　　「換你說話了，爺爺。」通常Damian不會這麼稱呼他，但他現在不介意用這個稱呼刺激一下蝙蝠俠；提醒面罩之下的男人他們血脈相連總是能成功激怒他。Damian如同所有人，無法決定自己的出身。但是Thomas Wayne即使在Ra’s和Talia死後，都沒有原諒過他們所犯下的罪，以及那罪的產物──Damian。

 

　　「你知道我的城市不歡迎你。」蝙蝠俠的聲音居然還能更加低沉。

 

　　Damian盡了全力才讓自己沒翻白眼。顯然就算Damian只是想在不屬於蝙蝠俠的賭場找點樂子，蝙蝠俠也沒打算讓他如願。

 

　　「而你知道我根本不在乎。」

 

　　有那麼一瞬間Damian以為Wayne會收手。每隔一陣子總會有那麼一次他累到沒法做比叫Damian盡快完事滾出城更多的事。

 

　　風揚起，Damian聞到已經衰老的義警身上強烈刺鼻的威士忌味。在蝙蝠撲向他之前，他剛好有足夠的時間嘆一口氣、解開斗篷。

 

 

 

　　每一次他們的戰鬥結束的時候，Damian總是在思考為什麼自己不直接殺了已經衰老的男人然後讓這一切結束。他不覺得自己有什麼家人應盡的責任讓這個可悲的生物繼續活著、倒在地上留下鮮血，但心臟確實仍在跳動。Damian曾經想過或許潛意識裡他是在乎這個男人的，但是他立刻被這個想法娛樂到了，並排除了這個可能性。說來，Damian已經不帶任何悔意與感情地殺了他另一個祖父，那個參與了他的成長過程、他確實尊敬的祖父。

 

　　每次思考到最後，Damian總會回到同一個結論。內心深處，他知道蝙蝠俠活在永恆的痛苦裡、在某種程度上渴求死亡，而Damian對於做那個讓他解脫的人毫無興趣。

 

　　「嘶。」Damian抽出Wayne運氣好刺中他的刀子。那個老酒鬼或許沒有取得勝利的機會，但他的瘋狂還是能起點用處。

 

　　Damian走過幾個街區，開始感覺到暈眩。他不需要檢查他的傷口就知道他的失血比他預期的嚴重。

 

　　當他被人行道的突起絆倒，無法及時回復平衡的時候他想，或許那把刀上塗了什麼東西。或許是鎮定劑？那個已經瘋了的混帳竟然想綁架他嗎？

 

　　在他跌到地上的同時，一隻強壯的手臂扶住了他的肩膀，讓他坐起。他的視線開始模糊，他非常確定自己即將失去意識。抓住他的男人肩膀很寬也很強壯、穿著漆黑，但身形和蝙蝠俠不一樣。他比較瘦、臉上也沒有面罩。

 

 _他長得驚人地好看_ ，Damian恍惚地想著。沒有什麼能遮住他那雙跳動著藍綠色火焰的眼睛。

 

　　「你還好嗎？」那雙形狀完美的薄唇問道。在Damian回答之前，男人就摸到了他的傷口。「天啊，你必須快點到醫院……」

 

　　在Damian能阻止他之前，蝙蝠俠粗糙的聲音響起，「不，我會帶走他。」

 

　　那個漂亮但越來越模糊的男人沒有移動，「我不這麼覺得。」

 

　　「我不在乎。」Wayne說著就要去抓Damian。Damian希望他的身體能做點除了癱在那裡等蝙蝠俠來撈他以外的事，但他就是動彈不得。或許鎮定劑裡還加了點會讓他暫時麻痺的藥劑。

 

　　不知名的男人站起，抓住了蝙蝠俠的手腕。Damian預期會聽到一聲尖叫、男人的手會被折斷。但Wayne看起來只是非常訝異有普通市民會抓住他。

 

　　「我不知道他是誰，或他怎麼吸引了你的注意，但我知道你是如何做事的。」男人陰沉低啞的聲音讓Damian感到一陣顫慄。「並且我不會讓你帶走他。」

 

　　Damian身體上方兩個男人的動作使他失去支撐，再次摔在水泥地上。蝙蝠俠抓住了男人的衣領，右手已經準備出拳。Damian聽到人群傳來的低語，意識到他們正在被圍觀。

 

　　「這不是你會想堅持的事， _Todd_ 。」蝙蝠俠低聲說，Damian對他語氣裡的熟悉感到訝異。

 

　　「每件讓你不爽的事都值得我堅持。」Todd同樣小聲回覆，讓人群聽不到他們的對話，「我不害怕死亡，蝙蝠俠。」

 

　　他們瞪著彼此好一陣。Damian看見Wayne抓著男人的手越來越緊，另一隻手已經準備好要揮拳。

 

　　「你想幹嘛，老頭子？」Todd嘲諷道，「在大街上、一群好人面前把一個神父打死，好讓你可以在把這個孩子擄走？」即使行動受限、在昏迷邊緣，Damian仍然對被稱為孩子感到很不滿。Todd神父絕對不可能大他那麼多歲。

 

　　「我在更多觀眾面前做過更糟的事。」蝙蝠俠威嚇地低吼。

 

　　「如果你在嘗試威脅我你應該有更好的方法。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠瞪著男人，最後鬆開了他。神父踉蹌了一下，重重跪倒在地上。除了倒吸了一口氣之外，他對於疼痛沒有任何其他表示。Damian發現他對這個叫Todd的男人有幾分驚豔。

 

　　蝙蝠俠抓住神父的頭髮迫使他抬起頭、露出脖頸，看著他的眼睛。Damian因為失血顫抖著，他覺得藥物使那兩個男人的姿勢在他腦中的呈現遠比實際上淫穢，所幸在他的腦補中他用自己取代了蝙蝠俠的位置。Damian發現他甚至無法控制自己因為腦補的畫面微翹的嘴角。

 

　　蝙蝠俠空著的手抽動著，像是他想將那隻手往神父的方向伸。但最後他只是向前傾對男人說了些什麼。他睨了Damian動彈不得的身體一眼，眼神裡是純粹的鄙視，然後消失在高譚市由玻璃、鋼鐵和石灰岩組成的森林裡。

 

　　「好了，孩子，你看起來糟透了。我們得把你帶去醫院。」

 

　　「 _不_ ，」Damian艱難地說，「……找到我……他會……找到……」然後他只看到黑暗鋪天蓋地而來。


End file.
